vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America (MCU)
Summary Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Born in Brooklyn, New York City, the young Steve Rogers suffered numerous health problems, at upon America's entry into the Second World War, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for a top-secret Super-Soldier program, and the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America. His famous World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnes during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the 21st century, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. Steven Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized. When Nick Fury, Director of the international peacekeeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D., called upon Rogers to help save the world again, he once again suited up as Captain America, bringing his iconic shield to the Avengers during the Chitauri Invasion where he worked closely with Iron Man, the son of his friend Howard Stark. Fighting for the safety of innocent lives helped Rogers find his place in the new world as he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. to continue protecting the world from people who would have its freedom stripped away. After fighting alongside the Avengers, Rogers became a dedicated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and completed many operations with fellow agent and Avenger Black Widow. Along with Maria Hill and Falcon, they destroyed Project Insight. After the HYDRA Uprising, he went off on his own to search for his friend Bucky Barnes, with the help of Sam Wilson. In the midst of his quest, Rogers reassembled with the Avengers, working to bring down what was left of HYDRA, and made use of his leadership skills once again in the battle against the psychotic artificial intelligence, Ultron. Unlike most members of the original Avengers, Rogers remained as a member and the leader of the second incarnation of the team after the Ultron Offensive. In response to the massive loss of life caused by the Avengers, Captain America was ordered by Thaddeus Ross to sign the Sokovia Accords which would force the Avengers to have to operate under the rule of a governing body. Rogers and Tony Stark strongly disagreed on the issue and when the Winter Soldier became a target, Rogers directly disobeyed his orders to protect his friend. This action began the Avengers Civil War in which Rogers and a small team fought against Iron Man's team to protect or capture Barnes, eventually learning that Helmut Zemo was behind the devastation. When Stark learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his parents, Rogers was forced to hide Barnes in Wakanda with Black Panther and go on the run. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America, Captain Rogers Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 98 (biologically 31) Classification: Human, Captain, Super Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low), Shield Proficiency, Limited Power Deflection, Athleticism Attack Potency: Room level (Fought Spider-Man) Speed: Supersonic (Fought Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ccey7IJLCM&t=14s Class 5] Striking Strength: Class MJ Durability: Room level (Fought Spider-Man and a held back Iron Man), Mountain level+ with his shield (Took hits from Thor) Stamina: Likely peak human Range: Melee, higher by throwing his shield Standard Equipment: Vibranium Shield Intelligence: Very good at close combat (Defeats several agents all by himself), Average in other aspects Weaknesses: Limited knowledge of the decades during his frozen imprisonment. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Soldiers Category:Super Heroes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Peak Human Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:Power Deflection Users